This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Due to increased demand for four-wheel drive and all-wheel drive vehicles, many power transmission systems are being incorporated into vehicle driveline applications for transferring drive torque to the wheels. Many vehicles include a power transmission device operably installed between the primary and secondary drivelines. Such power transmission devices are typically equipped with a torque transfer device for selectively transferring drive torque from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline to establish a four-wheel drive mode of operation. An actuator typically regulates force applied to a clutch to vary drive torque transferred from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline.
In many examples, a differential is incorporated on the secondary driveline that receives an input from the torque transfer mechanism. The differential selectively transmits the drive torque to a pair of axle shafts. Some differentials include an additional mechanism that limits or selectively prevents differentiation of the speed between the output shafts, commonly referred to as “limited-slip differentials”. Typically, the mechanical device to provide the limited-slip or non-slip function is a friction clutch. The friction clutch may be either a passive device which limits the differential speed between the output shafts only after a certain differential speed has been met or an active device which controls the allowable slip between the wheels. The friction active clutch may be actuated by an actuator that receives hydraulic fluid. In such vehicle drivetrains that incorporate both a torque transfer device and a limited-slip differential, it can be challenging to control fluid delivery to the respective actuators of the torque transfer device and the limited-slip differential in a simple and cost effective manner.